nickelodeon_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of M.C. characters
Gang, an American computer animated coming-of-age dark fantasy serialized television series, features an extensive cast of characters created by Steve Marmel. Set at New York City within an alternate timeline near the middle of the 2010s decade, the series follows the adventures of a group of teenagers in high school, who become caught up with and influenced by the tyranny of criminal and law enforcement organizations. The primary focus is the series' protagonist McCrillis Nsiah, a boxer, mixed martial artist, and secret crime fighter. He frequently photographs and videographs law enforcement and gangs, which succeeds but often leaves him in various predicaments such as being incarcerated or targeted. - Main characters * McCrillis Nsiah (voiced by Toronto Dyckman) - the series' protagonist and the main male lead. He is a black African-American teenager who lives in New York City at Crown Heights of Brooklyn and attends East New York's Transit Tech High School. However, he frequently skips school to train in boxing and mixed martial arts so he can become physically stronger and muscular enough to fend off anybody who harasses him like his classmates do. McCrillis is also a member of the government's Youth Exploration Program, where he works as a secret crime fighter under Brain McGee, a District Attorney investigator and an experienced computer genius who supplies McCrillis with the equipment needed to help him in his missions. Although McCrillis is highly skilled, intelligent, and resourceful, he is also very indignant, petulant, and impatient. On his free time, he photographs and videographs law enforcement and gangs to expose their tyranny; these attempts combined with his aforementioned alter ego frequently leave him in various predicaments. * Jonathan Castillo (voiced by Antonio Octaviano) - the series' deuteragonist and McCrillis' surrogate younger brother. Like McCrillis, he also lives in Crown Heights and attends Transit Tech High School in East New York. Jonathan is a light-skin Dominican-American, lives with his full Dominican parents, and two younger siblings. He is very insouciant and easily manipulated but as the series progresses, he becomes noticeably more jaded and distant. He joined the Trinitario gang three times in a row; the first was so he can become popular and well known at school and in the neighborhood; the second was simply for protection; and the third was against his own will and if he shows any signs of disobedience or betrayal towards them, he and his family will be killed. A suspicious McCrillis learns of his brother's gang affiliation and tries various drastic measures to get him out of the Trinitario gang. * Brain Alleyne (voiced by Issac Newton) - the series' tritagonist and McCrillis' Youth Exploration Program coach. Antagonists Demons * TBA - * TBA - * TBA - * TBA - * TBA - * TBA - * TBA - Supporting characters * MaKayla Jefferson (voiced by Tara Strong) - the main female lead and McCrillis' surrogate younger sister. Like McCrillis, she is also African-American and her deceased parents were born in Ghana in West Africa. MaKayla lives with her best friends and roommates Cheyenne Williams and Jaden Duran; together, the female teen trio are collectively known as G.A.L. Squad, a group name given to them by McCrillis when they use to attend P.S.189 prior to the start of the series. The three girls have a lasting sisterly relationship with each other. MaKayla is the youngest as well as the most sensitive and maturest of her group, usually acting as a peacemaker and offering her peers advice. However, she is also capable of extreme rage when she experiences fear and can fight just as well as her surrogate older siblings can. Despite their argumentative disagreements with her on numerous occasions, Cheyenne and Jaden deeply care for MaKayla and come to her defense whenever she is imperiled. * Cheyenne Williams (voiced by ) - one of MaKayla's best friends and roommates, and a team member of the G.A.L. Squad. She is the bravest and head-strongest of the group. Cheyenne is also a lesbian tomboy and has total color blindness. However, she generally has minor problems with her lifelong condition and is still able to adapt to life and the environment. Cheyenne used to live with her homophobic Christian-based religious parents, who kept her existence from the world and home-schooled her until they enrolled her in P.S.189 to which she began attending in the fourth grade where she met MaKayla, Jaden, and McCrillis. When Cheyenne came out to her parents during her final year in P.S.189 in the eighth grade, they revoked her freedom and moved away together to Asia; she soon ran away from her new home and was offered by MaKayla to live with her along with Jaden. * Jaden Durand - * Davon Delacruz - * Haze Geetooah - * Vaughn Hays - * Huggette Fenelon - * Evans Nsiah - * Brian McGee's Squadron - Other characters